1. Background of the Invention
The invention concerns an adjustably mounted spray nozzle for windshield washer fluid of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with spray nozzles of this kind, which, for example as taught by DE 43 38 685 C1, are disposed in a channel located below a windshield in a manner relatively hidden from external view, a problem that is addressed by the invention lies in the ability to adjust this spray nozzle as easily as possible from outside the channel in order to change the orientation of its spray jet.
This problem is solved by the spray nozzle of the present invention.